Just another work placement
by NiaaCaitlin
Summary: Script story with Carla Michelle Hayley etc. With a mention of Jenny 'Zingeh' Sumner! There's a new work placement in the factory but are they all that they seem..?


Hayley; Mrs Connor there's a young girl here asking about a work placement?

Carla; Send her in Hayls.

(Hayley walks out Carla gathers a few papers together)

Carla; Hello, you must be Libby. Take a seat.

(Two women sit down)

Libby; Thank you for agreeing to meet me today Mrs Connor. You must be a busy women.

Carla; It's no problem Libby. So you want to get into the underware bussiness?

Libby; To be honest Mrs Connor any business will be fine! I enjoy the running of it all.

Carla; Well you've chosen the right business, never a dull moment here!

(Two women chuckle)

Libby; Who else works with you? I see you have two desks.

Carla; Me sister-in-law Michelle, well ex sister-in-law but still very much friends. She's a lovely women our 'Chell! She doesn't bite so there's no need to be afraid.

Libby; I've most propably handled worse. Where is Michelle?

Carla; She's at a metting with Jenny Sumer at the minute, she should be back in the next hour if you would like to meet her?

Libby; I would! If she's anything like you Mrs Connor she should be a very lovely lady!

Carla; Sucking up to the boss in the first meeting? I like your style kid!

Libby; My uncle gave me a few tips in the trade.

Carla; Oh aye? What does your uncle do then, got a business?

Libby; Oh no, me uncles too thick to own or run a business! His sister has one, never met her before though!

Carla; Oh right! I hope she's not in any competition with me! That would be abit awkward!

(Carla lets out a slight giggle)

Libby; Well I must admit Mrs Connor, this is going better than I had first hoped! People from around here were telling me you wern't one to mess with!

Carla; Only on bad days Libby! I'm a forced to be reckoned with!

Libby; Well then if I'm able to work here remind me to keep in your good books!

(Michelle walks through the door, Carla and Libby giggle)

Carla; Hiyah 'Chelle, this is Libby! The new workplacement that I was telling you about!

Michelle; Heyah love, hi Libb'!

Carla; How'd the meeting go?

Michelle; It went really well! She was asking me about some 'zingeh' colour samples but apart from that she want to meet with you in a few weeks! I thinks she want the organ grinder and not the monkey!

Libby; From what Carlas said you're no where near being the monkey!

Michelle; Thank you hun!

[Scene moves to the factory workers]

Sean; Hayley, who's that girl with Carla and Michelle?

Hayley; I don't know. Some work placement I think..

Izzy; I never new Carla had the heart to take on any school kids?

Hayley; Mrs Connor is full of suprises!

Sean; Yeah but taking on a workplacement, has she got summat to prove?

Beth; She's murdered someone and hid em in the factory floor!

(Beth cackles, other workers go silent)

Beth; Was it summat I said?

Izzy; Ignore her Fizz!

Beth; Oh aye your husband did that..I forgot! Sorry Fizz!

Fizz; I don't matter anyway!

Michelle; *shouting* Oi you lot get back to work and stop the goss! Hayley keep em under control yeah?

Hayley; Yes Miss Connor!

[Scene back in office]

Carla; Well I think you'll fit perfectly well in here! What do you think 'Chelle?

Michelle; Definatly! As long as you think you can them lot?

Libby; Who the workforce?

Michelle; Yeah them..

Libby; After watching you think I can do it in me sleep!

Carla; That's what we wanted to hear!

Libby; So..have I got a placement with ya?

(Carla and Michelle smile at each other)

Carla; Yeah love, you have! I'll be looking forward to working with ya!

Libby; Oh thank you Mrs Connor! I'll be looking forward too!

Carla; You're very welcome!

Michelle; Right, we'll see you 8am sharp tomorrow! I'm sure you can find your own way out?

Libby; Yes..Thank you again!

(Libby walks out of the office and out of the factory)

Michelle; Well she's summat new!

Carla; She reminds me of someone, but who?

Michelle; You, you dumbass!

Carla; No..I wasn't like her when I was that age!

(Libby walks into the office)

Michelle; Back so soon?

Libby; Um I forgot to give you this!

(Libby pulls out a envolope)

Carla; What's that?

Libby; Just a few things you'll need to know that's all! Nowt special!

(Carla takes envolope off Libby, places on desk)

Carla; Right I'll make sure I read it after. Thank you Libby!

Libby; I'll see ya tomorra!

(Libby exits)

Michelle; Right, shall we talk about the 'zingeh' woman ehn?

(Carla and Michelle burst out laughing)

[Scene moves to 5pm]

Michelle; Right that's me off love!

Carla; Ok, I'll be leaving in about half hour anyway!

Michelle; I'll see ya tomorrow!

Carla; Bye!

(Carla goes to get up and as she does pushes papers on to the floor)

Carla; Shit!

(Carla bends down to get them)

Carla; That envolope..forgot about that!

(Carla sits on her chair with her legs rested and a glass of wiskey)

Carla; Right lets get this bad boy open!

(Carla opens the envolope and pulls out the papers)

Carla; Shit, for nowt special there's a lot of papers! A birth certificate? I don't need it!

(Carla picks up the phone to ring Libby..Notices the name)

Carla; Elisabeth Connor? What?...Where's the bloody parents signature?...Shit!

Libby; Scared?

(Libby comes through the office door)

Carla; Damn right!

Libby; Believe it!

Carla; What parts?

Libby; Carla get over yourself and look at the god damn facts!

Carla; What that you forged something!

Libby; No you stupid cow! I was born 15th November 1996..Bring back any dates in mind? My name, I hated it as a child because it was so long and old fashioned!

Carla; That still proves owt!

Libby; For the love of God! Your brother is called Darren..in jail for doing armed robbery! Get it in your think head!

(Carla scoffs)

Libby; *shouting* You're my mum! I'm your daughter!


End file.
